Some aircraft employ a variable camber approach to tailor the shape of an airfoil such as, for example, a trailing edge or other control surface of an aircraft wing. Tailoring the shape of the airfoil allows adjustment of lift characteristics during takeoff. Additionally, the position (e.g., deflection, angle, etc.) of the airfoil may affect drag during cruising speeds. Systems that adjust the airfoil during cruise to lower drag usually rely on a table (e.g., a table look-up) of tabulated reference aircraft data to adjust the airfoil during flight. However, such tables do not usually take into account factors that influence the instantaneous performance of the aircraft such as aircraft-to-aircraft variability, systematic variations, random disturbances, etc.